MQ104SkinnyMalone.txt
DialogueVault114 |scene=-|srow=4|topic=00044A6D|trow=4|before=|response=''{in combat, referring to the detective you captured}'' He's here for the detective. Ice him!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{in combat, referring to the detective you captured}'' She's here for the detective. Ice her!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{in combat, referring to how your boss is going to kill the player}'' Malone's gonna have your guts for garters!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{in combat, referring to the detective you've taken as prisoner}'' You and Valentine are both dead!|after=|abxy=}} DialogueVault114Aftermath |scene=-|srow=8|topic=00018A63|trow=8|before=|response=''{you've decided to let Nick Valentine and the player go / Angry}'' You got till I count 10. Now beat it.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{you've decided to let Nick Valentine and the player go / Angry}'' Don't push your luck! Go!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{you've decided to let Nick Valentine and the player go / Angry}'' You get out of here. Now.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{you've decided to let Nick Valentine and the player go / Angry}'' Better leave before I forget my generous nature.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{you've decided to let Nick Valentine and the player go / Angry}'' Get lost!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Skinny Malone has given the player 10 seconds to leave before he starts shooting}'' If I were you, I'd run. Fast.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Skinny Malone has given the player 10 seconds to leave before he starts shooting}'' What are you doin'? Get goin' before the boss changes his mind!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Skinny Malone has given the player 10 seconds to leave before he starts shooting}'' You heard the boss. Get lost!|after=|abxy=}} MQ104 |scene= |srow=4|topic=000F0CE0|trow=2|before=MobsterGirl: Awww... poor little, Valentine. Ashamed you got beat up by a girl? I'll just run back home to daddy, shall I?|response=''{Angry}'' Should've left it alone, Nicky. This ain't the old neighborhood. In this Vault, I'm king of the castle, you hear me?|after=|abxy=A1a}} |before=|response=''{Angry}'' And I ain't lettin' some private dick shut us down now that I finally got a good thing goin'!|after=MobsterGirl: I told you we should've just killed him, but then you had to get all sentimental! All that stupid crap about the "old times."|abxy=A1b}} |topic=000969D6|before=MobsterGirl: I told you we should've just killed him, but then you had to get all sentimental! All that stupid crap about the "old times."|response=''{you snap in anger. Darla's always pushing your buttons / Angry}'' Darla, I'm handling this! Skinny Malone's always got things under control!|after=|abxy=A1a}} |topic=00083F78|before=|response=''{You and Nick go way back. He was snooping around your headquarters when you captured him, and now he's broken out. / Angry}'' Nicky? What're you doin'? You come into my house. Shoot up my guys. You have any idea how much this is gonna set me back?|after=Nick: I wouldn't be here if it weren't for your two-timing dame, Skinny. You ought to tell her to write home more often.|abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=2|topic=000AB572|before=Nick: Never thought he'd manage to scrape together a big enough crew to take over a Vault. Guess life's full of surprises.|response=''{player, Nick, and Darla are all talking, you step in to take back control of the conversation / Angry}'' Hey, who's running this show, here? You got something to say, say it to me.|after=Player Default: This is all just a misunderstanding, Skinny. You know that. You let us walk and we won't come back.|abxy=Y1a}} |topic=0001547E|before=Player Default: That wasn't the plan originally, but hey, tempting.|response=''{player, Nick, and Darla are all talking, you step in to take back control of the conversation / Angry}'' Hey, I'm the one in charge here. You got something to say? Say it to me.|after=Player Default: This is all just a misunderstanding, Skinny. You know that. You let us walk and we won't come back.|abxy=X1a}} |scene= |srow=10|topic=00018A5F|before=|response=''{player just walked off / Angry}'' Don't you walk away from me! Ice 'em!|after=|abxy=A1a}} |topic=0001697B|trow=4|before=Player Default: This is all just a misunderstanding, Skinny. You know that. You let us walk and we won't come back.|response=''{Angry}'' You and Nick shot all of my crew and you expect to just...Agh! All right, you're lucky I still owe him for that time back in the Quarry.|after=|abxy=A1a}} |before=|response=''{Angry}'' I'm gonna give you two until the count of ten before I forget my good manners, and just start shooting up the place!|after=MobsterGirl: What are you doin', Skinny? Kill 'em!|abxy=A1b}} |before=Player Default: This is all just a misunderstanding, Skinny. You know that. You let us walk and we won't come back.|response=''{Stern}'' Like hell, you won't! Don't you get it? All the other crews in the area will see this as weakness. Then, they'll come for me.|after=|abxy=A2a}} |before=|response=''{Stern}'' Sorry. Time to give you both the hard goodbye.|after=|abxy=A2b}} |topic=00016442|trow=2|before=Player Default: Look at yourself. Darla is playing you for a sap. You're better than this. You're better than her.|response=''{Sad}'' You're...you're right. Things have gone nothin' but south since she walked into my life.|after=MobsterGirl: What are you talkin' about Skinny?|abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: Look at yourself. Darla is playing you for a sap. You're better than this. You're better than her.|response=''{Angry}'' No one tells Skinny Malone how to run his affairs! I've had enough of this. Time for the hard goodbye!|after=|abxy=X2a}} |topic=00016080|trow=3|before=Player Default: You and Nick know each other?|response=''{fondly remembering the past / Amused}'' *chuckle* This troublemaker here used to be a real headache back in the day. Before we got kicked out of the old neighborhood.|after=|abxy=Y1a}} |before=|response=''{Amused}'' Must have done this dance a hundred times. Enemies are kind of the closest thing you get to friends in these parts.|after=|abxy=Y1b}} |before=|response=''{Stern}'' Now quit stallin'. You gonna talk? Talk.|after=Player Default: This is all just a misunderstanding, Skinny. You know that. You let us walk and we won't come back.|abxy=Y1c}} |scene= |srow=2|topic=0018331A|trow=2|before=|response=''{player knows a part of your past you've never told anyone / Surprised}'' How the hell did you know about that?|after=|abxy=A1a}} |before=|response=''{Stern}'' Okay. You two can go. You got until the count of ten. Then I don't care what happened back in the old days. You're dead.|after=MobsterGirl: What are you doin', Skinny? Kill 'em!|abxy=A1b}} |scene= |srow=4|topic=00016E16|before=|response=''{Darla has been convinced by the player to break up with you and leave / Surprised}'' Darla? Wh-where are you goin'?|after=MobsterGirl: Home, Skinny! Where I should have been all this time. This is goodbye for us.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=00016E14|before=MobsterGirl: Home, Skinny! Where I should have been all this time. This is goodbye for us.|response=''{Puzzled}'' Oh, come on, Nicky! You cost me my men, now you and your friend cost me my girl?|after=Nick: My friend here just did you a favor, Skinny. You always did have bad taste in women.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=00016DB2|trow=2|before=Nick: Now that she's not around to feed that temper of yours, maybe you'll see sense and let us walk? You still owe me for two weeks in the hole.|response=''{yelling at the end in frustration between wanting to let Nick go and wanting to kill him / Angry}'' You smug, overconfident ass... Agh!|after=|abxy=A1a}} |before=|response=''{Angry}'' All right, you get to the count of ten! I still see your face after that, I'm gunning both of you down!|after=|abxy=A1b}} |scene= |topic=00015427|before=MobsterGirl: Sorry, babe, but this is the end for us. And for you...|response=''{Angry}'' You double-crossing, moll! Teach me to fall for a great set of legs.|after=|abxy=A1a}} |scene= |topic=000142FF|before=MobsterGirl: What are you doin', Skinny? Kill 'em!|response=''{player convinced you to let him and Nick go / Stern}'' No, Darla. They get one chance to leave. Skinny Malone's puttin' his foot down.|after=MobsterGirl: My mother was right. You mobsters are all just talk.|abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=4|topic=000142FA|before=MobsterGirl: What are you talkin' about Skinny?|response=''{player convinced you that Darla is a bad influence / Angry}'' I'm sayin' you're draggin' me and this whole operation down a bad road, toots. We're through.|after=MobsterGirl: Well, fine then! I'm going back home. I don't need you, you fat ass!|abxy=A1a}} |topic=000142F6|before=MobsterGirl: Well, fine then! I'm going back home. I don't need you, you fat ass!|response=''{to yourself / Depressed}'' They always gotta hit you where it hurts...|after=SkinnyMalone: Now what am I gonna do about you two? I know. I'm gonna give you until the count of ten.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=000142F5|trow=2|before=SkinnyMalone: They always gotta hit you where it hurts...|response=''{Stern}'' Now what am I gonna do about you two? I know. I'm gonna give you until the count of ten.|after=|abxy=A1a}} |before=|response=''{Stern}'' I still see your ugly faces after that, I'm gonna start shooting until there ain't no more bullets left in this whole Vault!|after=|abxy=A1b}} |scene= |srow=10|topic=000FAFED|trow=10|before=|response=''{angry, counting down before you open fire}'' One...|after=|abxy=A1a}} |before=|response=''{angry, counting down before you open fire}'' Two...|after=|abxy=A2a}} |before=|response=''{angry, counting down before you open fire}'' Three...|after=|abxy=A3a}} |before=|response=''{angry, counting down before you open fire}'' Four...|after=|abxy=A4a}} |before=|response=''{angry, counting down before you open fire}'' Five...|after=|abxy=A5a}} |before=|response=''{angry, counting down before you open fire}'' Six...|after=|abxy=A6a}} |before=|response=''{angry, counting down before you open fire}'' Seven...|after=|abxy=A7a}} |before=|response=''{angry, counting down before you open fire}'' Eight...|after=|abxy=A8a}} |before=|response=''{angry, counting down before you open fire}'' Nine...|after=|abxy=A9a}} |before=|response=''{angry, counting down before you open fire}'' Ten!|after=|abxy=A10a}} |scene=-|srow=3|topic=00083550|trow=3|before=|response=''{waiting for the player to say something, confrontational / Stern}'' You gonna say somethin', or what?|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{waiting for the player to say something, confrontational / Stern}'' You better talk fast...|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{waiting for the player to say something, confrontational / Stern}'' You stallin' on me? I said talk.|after=|abxy=}} RECampKMK_MQ104Skinny |scene=-|srow=5|topic=001478CE|trow=5|before=|response=''{this happens after the player breaks Nick out of Vault 114. Skinny Malone eventually gets kicked out of the Vault by his crew / Disgust}'' You. My life really hit the bottom when you showed up.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Surprised}'' My crew threw me outta the Vault. Me! Skinny Malone.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Sad}'' What? You and Valentine gonna ruin the rest of my life?|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Defiant}'' I'll be back. One day, Skinny Malone's gonna be king of the castle again.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Defiant}'' You're lucky I'm so compassionate. Else I'd punch ya in the face for all the trouble you caused.|after=|abxy=}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files